<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blowin' in the wind by n__ikta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616364">Blowin' in the wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta'>n__ikta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>лето 1963, очень жаркий июль, страдания по этому поводу и не только</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blowin' in the wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>в этом тексте кубрик снял «доктора стрейнджлава» на два года раньше, чем он его снял, и почему бы, следуя завету марвел, не замутить по этому случаю альтернативную вселенную. еще здесь есть: цитаты из боба дилана, псалмы, мысли про щербатый телефонный диск, много рефлексии и страданий, секс, про который не очень понятно, что это секс, чисто атмосферный кроссовер с фильмом «выживут только любовники».</p><p>этот текст так называется, потому что в нем есть цитаты из боба дилана, а ответ на вопрос «хорошо ли все кончится?» витает в воздухе, вот и все.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Июль – самый невыносимый месяц в году. По крайней мере, сейчас, когда Чарльз целыми днями обсуждает с учениками их подростково-максималистские идеи, проводит тренировки (совсем не все они схватывают так же быстро, как это делали Алекс или Шон), а по ночам лежит на диване в кабинете, мучаясь бессонницей и чувствуя, как липнет к телу – к верхней его части, – халат. Стоит страшная жара – Хэнк задвигает шторы, чтобы свет не слепил Чарльза, когда он работает, и Чарльз задыхается в духоте. Тяжелые неподвижные ноги кажутся чем-то вроде дополнительного слоя одежды – не лучшая идея в жару. Чарльз пьет много воды, избегает кофеина и негромко включает на ночь что-нибудь из новой музыки, за которой они с Хэнком ездили две – три? сколько? дни тоже слипаются, – недели назад. Сколько дорог должен пройти человек, чтобы считаться человеком? Но Чарльз не может ходить. Сколько морей должна переплыть голубка, чтобы заснуть на песке?* – что нужно сделать, чтобы заснуть? Иногда все происходящее кажется Чарльзу затянувшимся природным бедствием, Великим потопом, – по правде сказать, ему большую часть времени так кажется, поэтому он по возможности сокращает количество раздражающих факторов и ждет оливковую веточку.</p><p>Слышать, как дети называют Хэнка «доктор МакКой» так же странно, как если бы они звали его «доктор Фауст» или «доктор Ватсон». «Доктор Стрейнджлав», — Чарльз улыбается, выпрастывая руку, чтобы перетянуть ее жгутом, но улыбка, тоже как будто перетянутая, какой-то неловкой складкой сползает в угол рта. Попытки Хэнка сделать что-то с его ногами кажутся нелепыми даже в периоды ремиссии, потому что Чарльзу, как и любому инвалиду, неприятно чрезмерное внимание к его изъяну. Тем более – когда он сам считает себя развалиной.</p><p>Он играет сам с собой в странные игры, это точно – старается объезжать полоски света на ковре, передвигаясь по кабинету. Можно сказать, что это тренировки – он еще не совсем привык к коляске, – но на деле он больше похож на вампира со светобоязнью.</p><p>Однажды Хэнк говорит, что немного переработал формулу.<br/>
— Если все сработает, — объясняет он, и глаза у него блестят звериным зеленым, — я поставлю Вас на ноги, профессор. Вы сможете ходить.<br/>
— А если нет? — с усмешкой спрашивает Чарльз, но в груди у него все теснится в ожидании.<br/>
— Я уверен. Все сработает, — повторяет Хэнк, наполняя шприц.<br/>
Стоять на ногах неожиданно сложно – Чарльз бы непременно упал, если бы Хэнк по счастливой случайности не обеспечил ему возможность полностью сосредоточиться на себе. Он вцепляется в руку Хэнка и не чувствует – ни боли от стискивающих ладонь пальцев, ни удивления, ни осознания – <em>что-я-наделал</em> – ни стыда. Зато превосходно чувствует ковер.<br/>
Возможно, Хэнку и не стыдно, возможно, он хотел бы избавиться от Чарльза у себя в голове.<br/>
Нет, невозможно.<br/>
Депрессия, фотофобия, тревожное расстройство – чего еще стоит ждать?</p><p>На самом деле, Чарльз приспособлен к реальной жизни куда меньше, чем Эрик. Потому что ненависть Эрика к людям – совсем не бессмысленная, не всепоглощающая, она не заставляет его избивать официантов в кафе и кассиров на заправках. Эрик спит не только с мутантками, арендует машину у мужчины наиотвратительнейшего и по мутантским, и по человеческим параметрам, комплекцией похожего на их <em>друга</em> из ЦРУ, а цветом – скорее на Азазеля. Эрик сильный, он знает это, но одной только силой он не добьется того, чего хочет.<br/>
По крайней мере, пока.<br/>
Чарльз же, из них двоих сказавший куда больше красивых слов о мире с людьми, сейчас в Уэстчестере, пытается смириться с несправедливостью жизни – и Боже, благослови Хэнка МакКоя, который следит за тем, чтобы он не обзавелся пролежнями или бородой.</p><p>Чарльз не ненавидит Эрика, нет – они слишком хорошо знают друг друга, чтобы испытывать чувства простые, возможные разве что в детских комиксах. Чарльз не может обвинить Эрика в том, что тот предал его, потому что тех раз, когда Эрик пускал его в голову, и всех их разговоров должно было хватить с лихвой, чтобы дать понять: Эрик никогда не разделял его интересов. Эрик никогда не считал возможным союз людей с мутантами. Эрик не знал, как сложатся события на Кубе, но, если бы ему дали возможность переиграть тот день, он бы ничего не менял.<br/>
Кроме направления пули.<br/>
Эрику так неописуемо жаль случившегося, что единственное, что он может сделать – это загонять воспоминание как можно дальше, чтобы оно не отравляло каждую секунду его мыслей. Во сне он снова и снова оборачивается, видит тело, не видит лица, и на какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что пуля попала в голову и разнесла ее на куски. Потом пальцы, конечно, чуют металл, но он все равно поступает невероятно глупо – трясясь от напряжения, одной рукой вытаскивая ее, другой он переворачивает Чарльза на спину. Раненного в спину – на спину.<br/>
Только чтобы увидеть его лицо.<br/>
Иногда ему ничего не снится – но это едва ли не хуже, потому что кто может доказать, что это не дело рук – указательного и среднего пальцев правой, – некоего Чарльза Ксавье? «Еще одна ночь без снов», — думает Эрик, проснувшись, а потом не может встать, потому что стыд сидит на его груди и надавливает на горло, заставляя жмуриться и хватать воздух ртом. По утрам совершенно ни при чем манипуляции с разумом – вернее, при чем, но авторства не Чарльза, а того, с крыльями и колчаном, если уж мы решили использовать аллегории. Эрик нанес непоправимый вред тому, кого любит – Эрик должен за это расплачиваться.</p><p>Иногда они разговаривают – когда это случается впервые, Эрик как раз вколачивает в кровать в придорожном мотеле какую-то девчонку, то ли барменшу, то ли автостопщицу. Каким бы ни был архетип злодея, поставившего себе целью извести род людской, физически невозможно постоянно ходить в шлеме – нужно расчесываться, умываться, бриться, контактировать с людьми, у которых не вызывают доверия капюшоны. Эрик использует мантры, которым его научила пара мексиканцев, державших йога-клуб в Техасе (оба гнулись, как гуттаперчевые, и предпочли разговоры об ауре разговорам о дивном новом мире мутантов). Они помогают рассредоточить внимание – он проверил на Эмме, и та сказала, что в голове у него пусто; впрочем, это мог быть и сарказм, – и работают для всяких автоматических дел, вроде мытья головы или секса – девушкам нравится, что он может долго держаться. Во время важных переговоров он просит Эмму создавать защитное поле. Но в тот вечер что-то идет не так, и присутствие Чарльза в правом виске заставляет Эрика выдохнуть и укусить девицу за шею.<br/>
«Эрик», — думает Чарльз, и Эрик не знает – это обращение перед фразой или Чарльз просто отвык разговаривать с ним мысленно, и это «Эрик» – как монетка, которую бросают в колодец, чтобы измерить его глубину.<br/>
Да, кажется, он действительно потерял хватку – Эрик чувствует, что Чарльз мысленно морщится или, может, кривит губы, потому что думает про другую совсем монетку, и сразу затем исчезает из головы. Эрик благодарит небеса за то, что Чарльз не решил поговорить с ним ртом девицы, но одной мысли об этом почему-то оказывается достаточно, чтобы окончательно забыть слова мантры и начать шептать в след от укуса что-то совсем не про мировое господство.<br/>
Он звонит в Уэстчестер на следующий же день.<br/>
— Частная школа Ксавье, — говорит Чарльз, и Эрик испытывает облегчение, потому что он, вообще-то, совсем не думал, что будет, если ему ответит Хэнк.<br/>
— Чарльз, — говорит Эрик, и Чарльз – Боже милостивый, – усмехается ему в ухо. Действительно, смеется.<br/>
— Телефон, серьезно? — спрашивает он. Видимо, сама идея говорить по телефону кажется ему такой же дикой, как, например, использовать вместо Церебро телефонную книгу.<br/>
— Телефон, — очень серьезно говорит Эрик.<br/>
И через полтора часа кладет трубку назад на рычаг.</p><p>Они разговаривают часто. Есть негласно запрещенные темы: Куба, рана Чарльза, взгляды на отношения мутантов с людьми. Эрик не пытается переубедить Чарльза, потому что это бесполезно (и бесчестно после того, что случилось), а Чарльз не ведет с ним душеспасительных бесед. Эрик знает, что Чарльз не станет применять против него силу, – он вообще доверяет Чарльзу больше, чем это позволительно тому, кто строит тайные планы по захвату мира, – но все равно не снимает шлем, когда говорит с ним. Сам процесс <em>разговора</em> внезапно становится очень важен – Эрик хочет сам доносить до Чарльза мысли, а не давать ему читать их. Почему-то ему кажется, что этим усилием – а это сложно, он ведь привык, что у Чарльза язык подвешен лучше, Чарльз умеет выражать мысли Эрика правильнее, чем он сам, – он <em>немного</em> искупает свою вину.<br/>
Еще они никогда не занимаются сексом – Эрик приучается выходить для разговора в телефонную будку, потому что звонки из номера, с кровати, негромкий голос Чарльза у самого его уха не принесут ему мира. Это тоже наказание для Эрика – он знает, <em>как</em> может расширить его сознание Чарльз, никакой кислоты не надо, – но он больше не имеет на это права. По той же причине из списка тем исчезают шахматы.<br/>
Казалось бы, от этого их беседы должны много терять, но это не так. Эрик просит сдачу в магазинах мелкими монетками, потому что ему нужно рассказать Чарльзу о том, как не похожи мутанты из Турина на мутантов из Танжера, как опекуны и друзья тех, кого он находит, принимают его за свидетеля Иеговы, как многие знают о школе Ксавье, и как дела у Мистик (которая, конечно, ничего не знает об их беседах). У Эрика больше не сводит спину от усталости по вечерам, хотя каждый вечер он по два часа стоит, согнувшись, в телефонной будке. Эрик мог бы оплачивать весь разговор одним и тем же двадцатипенсовиком, вытаскивая его движением пальцев и снова запуская в щель таксофона, но вместо этого он отводит в кошельке место для мелочи, словно надеясь, что и это зачтется как выплата долга перед Чарльзом.<br/>
Эрик знает, что Чарльзу тоже нужно общение с ним. Иначе бы он просто не стал тратить на это время – Эрик трет пальцами над кадыком и, придерживая трубку плечом, разминает шею, – такое количество времени.</p><p>Имеет ли смысл отрицать, что они нуждаются друг в друге? Нет, конечно. Делает ли это их хоть на дюйм ближе к исходным позициям? Конечно, нет.</p><p>Эрик не думает, что поступает правильно, когда, прикасаясь к свежим царапинам на скуле (оригинальные способы отказа у греческой дамы с действительно любопытными когтями), выдыхает в трубку:<br/>
— Я так хочу тебя увидеть.<br/>
Он мысленно представляет себе усталое лицо Чарльза с касающимся виска белым облачком: так сними это с головы и увидишь. Голос у него действительно уставший:<br/>
— Я тоже, — Эрику приходится схватиться за стену. Усталый Чарльз в его голове исчезает, но вместо него приходит много других. Не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять, в чем дело – Чарльз просто устал тащить себя на себе (Эрик не может не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда представляет себе его неподвижным), устал от бесконечного сочувствия учеников и гиперопеки Хэнка. Но он не устал тащить на себе Эрика. Он хочет увидеть Эрика.<br/>
Каждый раз, разговаривая с ним, Эрик чувствует себя так, как будто пытается подбить его на что-то ужасное, по масштабам сравнимое с Великим потопом или десятью египетскими казнями, и для верности давит в себе любые предложения, но сейчас он говорит:<br/>
— Я бы так хотел прийти и поцеловать тебя.<br/>
Это не имеет ничего общего с сексом по телефону, хотя звучит похоже. В животе у Эрика все скручивается в узел, но не от возбуждения, а от страха, что он нарушил правила – все собственные негласные правила, – и это непременно приведет к катастрофе. Если бы у Эрика было детство, в нем бы точно нашлось место игре с трещинами на асфальте, но его не было, и приходится добирать сейчас. В тишине из трубки раздается звук удара, и Эрик, убеждая себя, что это его собственный внезапно пробудившийся абсолютный слух передает удар сердца Чарльза о его пятки, продолжает:<br/>
— Черт, пожалуйста… я… — он как раз стоит на краю пропасти извинений, когда Чарльз выдыхает:<br/>
— Приезжай.<br/>
Эрик закусывает губу от того, насколько полным кажется ему чувство внутри него – не пролить ни капли. Он не нуждается в том, чтобы спрашивать, в том, чтобы уметь читать мысли – Чарльз любит его, потому что позвал его после того, что случилось – после того, как он лишил Чарльза возможности ходить, поправляет себя Эрик, потому что сколько можно замалчивать это, даже в разговорах с самим собой. В этот момент, словно одобряя ход его мыслей, монетка проваливается в желоб, и связь прерывается. «В день своей беды Господа я ищу» — вспоминает Эрик. «Ноет ночами, не переставая, рана на моей руке; не принимает утешений моя душа. Ты, Бог, совершаешь чудеса, среди народов Ты явил Свою силу. Через море ты проложил путь, Твоя тропа – через толщу вод, но Твоих следов на ней не заметно»**, — повторяет он, и переполняющее его чувство расступается, как вода, давая ему вдохнуть.</p><p>Эрик посильнее натягивает капюшон на шлем и нагибается вперед, высыпая деньги в ладонь таксиста. Монетки на чай несколько секунд кружатся в воздухе, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным, но тот, кажется, ничего не замечает. Эрик почти улыбается – интересно, где проходит грань между человеческой слепотой и диким желанием уничтожить все, что, по их мнению, отклоняется от нормы?<br/>
В кустах у ворот что-то шуршит, Эрик молча поворачивает голову: Хэнк? Темнота вокруг молчит. Он идет к дому по хрустящей свежим гравием невидимой дорожке, когда дверь открывается, и свет вычерчивает светлую полосу перед Эриком. Как будто распахивается занавес из темноты, и в щель видно зрительный зал.<br/>
И правда, Хэнк. Эрик уважает некоторых человеческих писателей, но не тех, кто считает возможным почувствовать человека на расстоянии. Особенно если <em>человек</em> – в шлеме, не дающем использовать телепатию, а твои способности блокированы лекарством.<br/>
Чарльз стоит в дверях, упираясь ладонью в косяк и перенеся вес на одно колено – должно быть, он сделал укол, чтобы спуститься и встретить Эрика. Но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии, Эрик прекрасно понимает это и потому делает еще несколько шагов вперед.<br/>
Чарльз, осторожно держась за перила, спускается к нему с крыльца.<br/>
— Чарльз, — говорит Эрик и широко открывает глаза.<br/>
На Чарльзе снова его невыносимый халат, – Эрик чувствует это, кладя руку на его предплечье и вкруговую поглаживая ткань. Его икры и ступни сдавливает, как будто он долго сидел, поджав ноги, и он не двигается с места и только продолжает прикасаться к рукаву из плотного шелка. От Чарльза пахнет кофе и чем-то острым, хотя это Эрик только что из Стамбула – обсуждал некоторые интересные перспективы с турком-пирокинетиком. Близость к Чарльзу ощущается остро – иголки в ногах, он дышит – как лезвием водит около кожи. У него очень длинные ресницы – иглы, копья, и взглядом Чарльз словно хочет пронзить Эрика. Страшно думать про губы, – Эрик выдыхает приоткрытым ртом.<br/>
Это не поцелуй – они сближают лица и дышат друг в друга, смотрят друг в друга, рука Эрика сжимается на шелковом предплечье, Чарльз сгребает в ладонь его пальцы, и полы халата шуршат по гравию. <em>Нельзя почувствовать человека, если</em> – Эрик чувствует Чарльза, чувствует его запах и жар от его ладони, Эрик ждет, когда земля разверзнется, и они провалятся прямо туда, Эрик думает, сколько они смогли бы дышать выдохами друг друга, как долго Эрик смог бы стоять так, Эрик думает, что не нужно ни читать мысли, ни разговаривать, нет, Эрик не думает, он просто тонет в этом глубоком и чувственном, с поверхностью темной и гладкой, как кофейное зерно, с бездной где-то по центру.</p><p>Чарльз делает шаг назад, вдыхая воздух, и Эрик подхватывает его, потому что ноги не держат. На самом деле, они не держат их обоих, поэтому Эрик прижимает Чарльза к себе, придерживая за плечи и под коленями, и отталкивается от железных перил, чтобы внести его в дом.<br/>
Кресло стоит прямо там, но Эрик продолжает держать Чарльза, руки дрожат тоже, и они оба опускаются на ковер у стены.<br/>
Чарльз смотрит Эрику в переносицу, такие голубые, почти прозрачные у него глаза, и шепчет:<br/>
— Ты позволишь? — Эрик не слышит слов, он чувствует их губами.<br/>
Июль в Уэстчестере невыносим – Чарльз запускает обе руки под капюшон идиотской толстовки с портретом Кеннеди и чувствует, что шлем прохладный, и видит, когда капюшон соскальзывает с него, что у него вспотели ладони – оставляют следы на металле. «Как в семнадцать лет», — думает Чарльз, стаскивая с Эрика шлем.<br/>
Хочется продолжить разоблачение прямо здесь, но только до того момента, как мысли Эрика, мутноватые, как следы пальцев на шлеме – действие сыворотки прошло не до конца, – втекают к нему в голову. Они не похожи на мысли Чарльза – они холодные и размеренные, как будто шлем не давал им согреться, хотя Эрик думает о том, как ему хочется продолжить. Держи ноги в тепле, а голову в холоде***, – Эрик проводит рукой от колена выше, и Чарльз почти стонет, потому что прохладный туман в его голове – совсем не то, что он привык испытывать в таких ситуациях, совсем не то, что он <em>хотел бы</em> испытывать.<br/>
Все стало сложнее, это правда – они уже прошли этап нездоровой активности, когда половину удовольствия давала экстремальность локации: посмотри на эти чудные железные завитушки на спинке кровати, давай, я заставлю всех думать, что они страсть как хотят, чтобы Хэнк рассказал им про фагоцитоз, пока ты будешь трахать меня на лестнице, и ферзь короной впивается в ягодицу, – теперь Эрик очень осторожно раздевает его и раздевается сам, и складывает одежду на полу у кровати, и делает все эти подготовительные вещи, поглаживания и поцелуи в шею, на которые у них вечно не хватало времени. Это как заниматься сексом под кайфом – время как будто удлиняется, искажается, и искажается лицо Чарльза, потому что это новое тягучее чувство, кажется, очень приятно, но это нужно осмыслить.<br/>
Он приподнимается на руках, отодвигаясь вглубь кровати. Все отчего-то неловко: его длинное тело, совсем белое на черных простынях, и сами простыни, потому что постель стелил Хэнк, конечно, и звук, с которым выдвигается ящик тумбочки. Хэнк озаботился тем, чтобы убрать из комнат пороги, Хэнк каждые полторы недели перестилает Чарльзу белье и на руках носит его в душ, но не позволяет себе прикасаться к его личным вещам и не знает, что лубрикант и презервативы весь год оставались в ящике.<br/>
Эрик знает – Чарльз откидывается назад и подкладывает ладони под поясницу.<br/>
Кровать скрипит, когда Эрик забирается на нее и наклоняется над Чарльзом. Чарльз чувствует животом тепло его тела. И головой – страх.<br/>
В темноте кажется, что Эрик висит в воздухе, когда его руки очень медленно проходятся вверх по ребрам Чарльза. Страх сгущает темноту; дети боятся не темноты, а неизвестности в ней, и Эрик боится неизвестности в Чарльзе, как будто полчища монстров набросятся на него, если он прикоснется к парализованной части тела. Абсурд – Чарльз хочет свести ноги у него за спиной и притянуть ближе, но вместо этого сжимает ладони под крестцом в кулаки и толкается вперед, прикасаясь к бедру Эрика членом.<br/>
Они наконец целуются – у Эрика горячий сухой рот и мысли, похожие на клубящуюся от невидимого винта холодную воду: вспененное <em>ты красивый</em> и <em>я скучал</em>, волнистое волнительное <em>позволь мне</em>, ледяное со дна <em>прости меня</em> – Чарльз проводит языком вдоль языка Эрика, смешивая их все.<br/>
Пальцы Эрика сразу оказываются там, где Чарльз чувствует их, и ему приходится достать одну руку из-под спины и кусать себя за запястье, пока Эрик медленно растягивает его. Кожа становится влажной и соленой под языком, стынет на воздухе. Что-то плещется у кромки горла, облизывая, как поросшие водорослями буйки, голосовые связки – когда Эрик входит в него, Чарльз издает хриплый рычащий звук. Эрик двигается, и Чарльз чувствует, как скользит затылок по простыне, и в то же время – как его качает на волнах их смешанных и взболтанных мыслей. Чарльз отвык от этого – или, вернее, не привыкал, Чарльз никогда не бывал здесь в штиль; голова Эрика – океан, который даже по случайности нельзя было бы назвать Тихим.<br/>
Во время качки нужно смотреть на что-то неподвижное – Чарльз вглядывается в собственный большой палец, белый, как будто только что из горячей ванны – <em>о господи, горячо,</em> – в бахроме заусенцев. На ободранной коже никакой крови, как будто он утопленник. Или вампир – <em>ох</em> – Эрик еще раз выдыхает куда-то ему в шею и обхватывает губами палец. Чарльз чувствует горячий язык под фалангой, ребристое верхнее небо, зубы – странно, всего один ряд зубов, – а потом палец снова с ним, и в угол ногтевой пластины стекают проступившие по краям заусенца красные капельки.<br/>
Чарльз успевает подумать про что-то неподвижное, прежде чем полететь в воду.<br/>
Очень горячо – явно больше <em>больше больше боже</em> нуля, и Чарльз меняет агрегатное состояние, плавится и течет в руках, занимает все отведенное место, не остается ни впадинки, ни трещинки, всюду Чарльз. Его голос, его запах, завитки волос, его язык, его руки – в мыслях Эрика Чарльз обхватывает его плечи и крепко прижимает к себе.<br/>
Успокой свой мозг – говорит Чарльз Эрику в его мыслях. Но под водой изо рта вылетают пузырьки, море волнуется, и звук доходит до Эрика невнятным мычанием. Эрик может только сильнее вжаться в Чарльза, пытаясь расслышать, но тогда Чарльз почему-то начинает говорить совсем короткими фразами, и все вокруг заполняется пузырьками, море волнуется, едва ли не вибрирует вокруг них. Эрик чувствует ужасное напряжение, как будто держит что-то тяжелое, Чарльз наклоняет к себе его голову, и Эрик не может больше держать, ему не хватает воздуха, и <em>море волнуется</em> –<br/>
и Эрик становится пеной морской.<br/>
Чарльз выдыхает, как только его накрывает – <em>гребаный цунами</em> – и смотрит, задыхаясь, как разбиваются о скалы три шлюпки береговой охраны, огромная яхта, бутылка шампанского, коробка с шахматами, рама с множеством мелких стеклянных окошечек, белый манекен с черным крестом на животе, самолет и подводная лодка. И еще что-то крошечное, летящее по странной траектории, что он почти успевает разглядеть сквозь толщу воды, прежде чем его выбрасывает на берег.<br/>
Эрик держит его в объятиях – это что-то смутно напоминает, но сейчас Чарльз – и Эрик, похоже, тоже, – не помнит ничего.<br/>
Они засыпают друг напротив друга – Чарльз чувствует животом тепло тела Эрика, Эрик кладет ладонь ему на руку под локтем и прижимается губами к его запястью. На черных простынях они оба кажутся совсем белыми.</p><p>Эрик выбирается из поместья около пяти утра, чтобы успеть на самолет в Вашингтон. Он отдельно прорабатывал умение скрывать информацию о переговорах с президентом, чтобы то, что он планирует сделать, не выглядело чересчур куртуазно – <em>смотри, я сотрудничаю с людьми, чтобы доказать мою любовь к тебе</em>. Не сказать, чтобы он вообще не думал в таких категориях, но больше всего ему бы просто хотелось снова говорить с Чарльзом обо всем. И о судьбе мутантов тоже. Что может быть лучшим предлогом, чем предотвращение покушения на президента? На данный момент Эрику известно о трех возможных, и в планах защиты он играет далеко не последнюю роль. Но сейчас еще рано, очень рано – Эрик сверяется с часами над входной дверью и, натянув капюшон на шлем, идет к шоссе.</p><p>*Bob Dylan, «Blowing in the wind»<br/>
**77 псалом<br/>
***мне нравится, что в английском есть аналогичное «Dry feet, warm head bring safe to bed»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>